Meaningful Love Between You and I
by xXKeira-UchyXx
Summary: Allen Walker has new found feelings towards his friend Lavi and does whatever he can to make Lavi like him back. Laven obviously.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Meaningful Love Between You and I

Rating: T…? Maybe more?

Author: Keira Uchy

Genre: Romance/? Don't know…yet

Pairing: Laven (LavixAllen)

Summary: Allen Walker has new found feelings towards his friend Lavi

and does whatever he can to make Lavi like him back. Laven obviously.

First fic on the web…I think. Maybe

_Disclaimer: I do not own -Man, all characters used belong to _

_Katsura Hoshino, the mind filled with many twinkling, shining stars._

_Warnings: …none really._

Late at night, when you just can't sleep, what do you think of?

Counting Sheep? I don't.

I think of puppies following me around all the time... weird, right?

Allen Walker, the so called "Destroyer of Time" went to his room to take a nap,

but sat on his bed, bored, for hours. He couldn't sleep and it was because

of his new found feelings towards his friend, Lavi.

Allen knew he couldn't start a relationship with Lavi for two main reasons.

1: Lavi was a guy and Allen was a guy. It just wasn't right in the time period

they were in.

2: Lavi was a Bookman-in-training, and soon enough a full-fledged Bookman.

He had no need for a relationship or lover to get in the way of his job.

But still Allen had hope. Hope that could just come to be something beautiful and

Meaningful.

Allen got up and headed out his door. He paused once in the hallway to decide where he was going but quickly thought of letting his feet guide him.

After walking all through the Order, being yelled at by Kanda for "entering his breathing space" (A/N: I say that a lot xD) and helping Miranda carry some supplies for making knick-knacks back to her room, Allen stopped at Lavi and Bookman's room.

Allen knocked on the door and Lavi answered. "oh, if it isn't Moyashi-chan" Lavi greeted. "My name is Allen, not Moyashi." Allen responded angrily. "okay, okay. So what cha come here for? Allen" Lavi asked stressing the syllables in the others name. Allen went a little red in his ears and said "I-I was walking and my feet just brought me here! That's all."

"Hey Allen are you alright? You look like you have a fever or somethin'. You wanna lay down?" Lavi asked slightly worried. "N-no! I'm fine! I-it must have been your imagination!" Allen said jokingly." Um. If your busy, I'm just going to go…um train! Yah! I'll be in the training hall if you need me!" with that Allen walked away.

"_damn! Why can't I just talk to him normally anymore? Instead of going red?" _Allen thought as he walked yet again though the familiar halls of the Dark Order HQ. Still red in the ears a bit.

Myeh, it's 2:52 am I just finished catching up with my girlfriend that I don't see anymore cause she dropped out of highschool(GG to that my friend!)So yah and I got back from camping with my Nan and her boyfriend (and my Bwitch of a sister).

I know this is an EXTREAMLY short first chapter, but still… COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED! And faves/alerts are loved always!

I will TRY to update Monday, only gonna be 3 chapters and no smut/lemon/lime/whatever this time. I'm sowwy! But I'm not comfy writing that just yet… soon so soon. Maybe next time? Suggest a pairing and I will write a smut with it, by popular demand. Voting ends when I feel like it.


	2. Chapter 2

OMIGOSH! I'm late! Am I? It's still Monday…Anyway IM SORRY! I've been going through a few, ahem, problems. And I understand the formating now~ PRAISE ME!

HEY all~ Thank yous to people who reviewed (so far only one) and here is the next chappie~

ALSO I have recently got into Yu Gi Oh Abridged! Bruh-Bruh-Bruh-Bruh-Bruh-Bruh-Bruh-Bruh-Brooklyn Rage~

I am sincerely sorry everyone, but I'm cutting this story short. 2 Chappies only. BUT it will have a happy ending~ I like cotton candy~

**pqpq**

"Hey, Moyashi! Hurry up! I want to get my damn soba!" exclaimed Kanda, towards a spaced out Allen.  
"Huh, what? Oh it's just BaKanda, my name is Allen, get it through that thick ponytailed skull of yours! Oh wait, you're a little slow, so it would take some time, wouldn't it?" Allen retorted.

Allen was a little out of it yesterday and today was no different. He couldn't think of anything other than ways to get Lavi to love him the way he loved Lavi.

So far he had a few ideas:

Be as cute as possible  
Be as sexy as possible  
Get Lavi a few gifts  
Have Lenalee help him convince Lavi to go on a date with Allen

_Sigh,_ Allen thought that nothing would work. But decided to go down the list he had made in his head.

So the mission starts, Code Name: Operation Laven.  
Attempt one: BE CUTE!

_(in the dining hall at lunch)_

"Hiya Lavi!~" Allen said, being cute of course. Smiles, and everything. It was an overload of cute. But of course Lavi just said "Hey Allen" like any other day. _'huh? It didn't work? But how? I was sure I'm being cute!' _Allen screamed in his head. "Um Lavi?" Allen spoke up "If you're not busy later, how 'bout training with me?" Lavi looked disappointed and said "sorry Allen, but that old Panda is making me do lots of work today…_sigh_" then proceeded to pat Allen's head as if he was saying '_sorry I can't play with you today'_ to a pet. Allen's face went a light shade of pink at the touch. _'Oh damn, he's so cute when he blushes...' _Lavi thought.

Allen's heart sunk. And as if it couldn't be more fragile than it already was from past experiences, Lavi wasn't allowed out of work that day and Allen didn't want to bother Lavi in fear of being a nuisance(A/N: Haven't used that word since gr.6) and being scolded by Bookman.

That night, Allen had started to plan of what _sexy_ things he should do tomorrow, how he should talk, and what actions he had to take. '_Ohh tomorrow is going to be fun…' _Allen thought with a smirk.

**THE NEXT DAY~ **(A/N: I have ALWAYS wanted to write that XD)

Allen walked, no; he walked _sexily_ down to the dining hall to eat breakfast.  
He had his eyes half closed and eyeliner around them, but no other makeup or feminine things like that; he would use that as a last resort, if necessary.

As he walked in, every head (except Kanda's) turned in unison towards Allen. He started feeling self-conscious and briefly considered turning back and not coming out. Ever. No, he was determined to try this! _'Please have this work!'_ Allen thought while walking to the ordering window.

Allen walked towards the table where Lavi was currently teasing Kanda. Surprisingly, Allen had only ordered an omelet with ham and cheese inside. Even Kanda had a face of surprise, only for a second though. "Hey Allen? Are you sick or something?" Lavi put a hand to Allen's forehead, checking for a fever. "N-no! I'm not! Don't worry about me!" Allen said trying to keep himself sexy.

That morning, Lavi hadn't even looked at Allen, other than asking if he was sick. Allen was heartbroken, depressed and thought about the next idea while walking down the hallway.

In a matter of seconds, Allen was at Lavi's door. It was as if magic had brought him here, some sort of imaginary fishing line connecting the door and Allen.  
Lavi opened his door and pulled Allen in. Allen was surprised and it was apparent on his face.

"I love you, Allen" Lavi said "and it looks like you like me too. All the strange personality changes around me."

"I-I love you too! Lavi!" Allen yelled back.

As soon as he said that, Lavi advanced and caught Allen in a chaste and short kiss.

**pqpq**

**After story!**

The next morning Allen awoke with a feeling of pure bliss. He had gotten his love. All was right in the world.

And he had to go on a mission, with Lavi and Kanda. _'Hmmm, as long as Lavi is with me, I'll be fine~'_

**pqpq**

IM SO SORRY!

Ok so this would've been put up tomorrow or later! If not for my wonderful boyfriend Marc! EVERYONE THANK MARC!

I think this is longer than the last one. Wow. Is it good? Is it? I hope it is?

OMIGOSH I fell in love with puzzleshipping…OTL ok so the vote is up, until August 20th 2010

PLZ VOTE! And add critiquing I am hard to offend.  
I LIKE PUDDING


End file.
